1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to an electrical connector, in particular for connecting a receptacle (squib) to an electrical control unit for restraint systems in motor vehicles, for example air bags.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a connector is known from DE 295 21 491 U1. It comprises a housing for receiving electrical cables as well as contact springs connected thereto, the contact springs serving for receiving contact pins of the associated receptacle. Furthermore, catching means for securing the housing to the receptacle as well as a locking member are provided. The locking member serves for securing the catching means of the housing and the receptacle against an accidental detachment. The locking member is attached to the housing via flexible tongues and, after the tongues having been bent, is guided through a corresponding opening of the housing into the locking position.
In principle, the connector mentioned above has proved its worth; but because of the extremely small structure of the connector and the flexible tongues along which the locking member is guided, mounting of the locking member requires an appropriate experience, especially if it is to be mounted with one hand only.
This is true especially if the plugging part extends perpendicularly to a base body of the housing, as in DE 295 21 491 U1, and not coaxially with that, as is known from DE 195 13 358 C1.